A Civil Man
by private investigator 726
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet cannot find a suitable husband. And rightfully so, the way she judges the men that pass by her. But when her mother seems to think Mr. Darcy is the perfect match for Lizzie, will she disregard her mother's opinions. Or will she take them to her heart? Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy and Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley. Oneshot


**Pride and Prejudice Oneshot. **Summary: Elizabeth Bennet cannot find a suitable husband. And rightfully so, the way she judges the men that pass by her. But when her mother seems to think Mr. Darcy is the perfect match for Lizzie, will she disregard her mother's opinions. Or will she take them to her heart? Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy and Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley. Oneshot

**Brain music: **

**Cemeteries of London: Coldplay**

**Love Drunk: Little Mix**

**Change My Mind: One Direction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any characters in this story.**

**A Civil Man**

Elizabeth Bennet lounged on the couch in the drawing room, reading a book. Her mother passed by with a basket full of laundry.

"Elizabeth, sit up straight! No man will marry a lady who drapes herself over a couch like a blanket!" Her mother screeched as she walked away from the drawing room. Lizzie groaned and slouched lower onto the couch, burying herself in pillows.

_If only mother would let me be, I might actually consider being civil to a man to please her._ Mr. Bennet strolled in and sat opposite Lizzie, pipe in his mouth and book in hand. He crossed his legs and began to read. Lizzie snapped her book shut and placed it on the ground before she flipped over and lay on her stomach, mashing her face into the pillows. Mr. Bennet looked up from his book, entertained at his daughter's antics.

"You know, if you actually listened and did what your mother asked you to, she would stop nagging." Lizzie laughed, her voice muffled by the pillow as she spoke.

"No. I tried that once. I sat up straight, was civil to every creature that walked my path, used the proper utensils at meals, combed my hair, stayed inside and tried to learn the piano forte and kept my dresses clean by not going outside for a week. She just found more to nag at. 'Lizzie! Stop banging on the piano forte! Lizzie, you're growing pale! Go outside! Lizzie, go introduce yourself to Mr. So-and-So and his wife. Go keep Mr. So-and-So's son company, maybe he'll actually like you. Lizzie this, Lizzie that! It's like trying to satisfy a perfectionist!" Lizzie threw a pillow onto the floor, frowning at her father. He just smiled.

"She's just trying to find you a suitable husband, that's all." Lizzie scoffed.

"She and I have opposite definitions of civil. Every man she brings in that's civil is a snooty idiot who won't dare to get a spot of dirt on his clothes. And every man I think might actually be alright to marry, she sends off, saying he's "to dirty, not enough manners, etc., etc." There is no way I'll ever marry." Mr. Bennet turned back to his book.

"What about Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie's eyes widened.

"The snootiest of all snoots!? Never! He just walks around and judges people." Lizzie stood and began to walk around, imitating Mr. Darcy.

"She's too plain. That other girl may be beautiful, but she has no intellect whatsoever." Mr. Bennet laughed and snapped his book shut, knowing he would never get any reading done if his second eldest daughter was in the room.

"Give him a chance, Lizzie." Lizzie let her mouth fall open.

"Never!" Mr. Bennet stood, brushing imaginary dust off his pants.

"Well, you may have to. He is also invited to the ball tomorrow night and Mrs. Bennet would much rather prefer you act civil towards him than spit on his shoes. So behave."

"Yes, Father." Mr. Bennet nodded and walked toward the door of the drawing room. He walked out, but turned back, facing Lizzie with an amused expression on his face.

"Is a snoot even a word, Lizzie?" Lizzie frowned and sighed.

"I made it up on the spot. I'll go grab the dictionary." Lizzie slipped passed her father and raced down the hall. Mr. Bennet chuckled amusedly.

Lizzie tugged at the white dress she wore. She glanced at Jane, who looked perfect in her dress as halo of braided blond hair. Lizzie hated her outfit. Her chocolate hair had been done up on her head, a few strands of hair falling down the side of her face. She brushed them out of her line of vision, picking at her nails. Jane laid her gloved hand on Lizzie's, trying to calm her.

"Lizzie, it'll be fine. Since when have you worried about a ball? It's not like you." Lizzie frowned.

"Since my sister found out that someone at the dance potentially loved her and that he would probably ask her for every single dance, therefore stealing my gossip partner from me." Lizzie grinned as she spoke, trying to hide her nervousness from her sister. Jane frowned.

"If you say so, Lizzie." They stepped out of the carriage and made their way to the front door of the Netherfield Manor. As soon as the Bennet family entered the room, they dispersed their separate ways. Mrs. Bennet ran off to her friends to gossip, Mary made a beeline toward the piano, Lydia and Kitty running off to their friends as to become acquainted with the militia men at the ball, leaving Jane and Lizzie alone in the sea of unfamiliar strangers. The crowd suddenly quieted as Charles Bingley, his sister Caroline and Mr. Darcy entered the room. The silence progressed until Mr. Bingley yelled,

"Carry on!" The music resumed and the gay dancing proceeded. Mr. Bingley walked over to Jane, beaming.

"Hello Jane! So nice to see you again. You as well, Elizabeth." Jane and Lizzie curtsied. Mr. Bingley offered his hand to Jane as the music changed to a lively jig.

"Care for a dance?" Jane blushed.

"I would like nothing more than to dance." Charles Bingley laughed and dragged her to the dance floor where they danced around, having the time of their lives. Lizzie turned back to Mr. Darcy and Caroline Bingley, the latter regarding her coolly.

"So, Ms. Bennet, how have you been?" Lizzie tried to smile.

"Fine, Ms. Bingley. And yourself?" Caroline turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Well, Mr. Darcy and I haven't enjoyed this month in Netherfield. The people everywhere, not a bit of fashion sense in them. Mr. Darcy has been spared most of it, as he has been spending most of him time in Pemberly, haven't you, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Darcy nodded tersely, but said nothing. Caroline looked toward her high-society friends, who were beckoning to her discreetly. She turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Well, my friends wish to have me join them in their festivities. I'm…sorry." She smiled as she curtsied and sashayed over to her friends. Mr. Darcy watched her walk away before turning to Lizzie.

"How are you, Miss…Bennet?" Lizzie smiled coldly.

"Perfectly fine, Mr. Darcy. And how have you been? Enjoying yourself in Netherfield?" Mr. Darcy frowned.

"Not very much, I'm afraid." Lizzie tilted her head.

"Oh, that _is_ a shame, Mr. Darcy. I hope you enjoy yourself more in your estate in Pemberly." She curtsied and turned her back, going to find her friend Charlotte Lucas.

Jane strolled over to Lizzie who was sitting in the corner watching her sisters dance wildly. Jane sat next to Lizzie, her cheeks flushed.

"Enjoying your time with Mr. Bingley, my dear sister?" Jane smiled warmly.

"He hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him." Lizzie smiled.

"Which was, what? A week ago?" Lizzie watched her sister blush amusedly. Lizzie smiled and took her sister's hand.

"He's madly in love with you, Jane. I hope he proposes soon." Jane slapped her sister's hand away, laughing and blushing.

"What do you mean? We've only danced twice." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"He loves you, it is so obvious. Don't deny it, Jane, you love him as well." Jane smiled

"Alright fine, I love him. Happy?" Lizzie shook her head.

"Get married and then I'll be happy." Jane rolled her eyes as a new song started up. Charles Bingley walked over and offered his hand to Jane.

"Dance?" Jane giggled. Lizzie pushed Jane towards Bingley, smiling warmly.

"Go dance your hearts out, you have my consent." Mr. Bingley smiled.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Bennet." Mr. Bingley led Jane away, beaming. Lizzie watched as Jane and Charles danced merrily. A shadow stood over Lizzie. She looked up and saw Mr. Darcy standing over her. He held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Bennet?" Lizzie took his hand and stood. He led her to the dance floor and let go of her hand as they fell in line with the other dancers. Lizzie watched Mr. Darcy. His tall, thin but strong frame, his dark, mysterious eyes. It all intrigued her, despite the fact her mind told her to leave him well enough alone. _He's nothing except trouble. Don't mess with him._ But Lizzie couldn't help herself. He was like a puzzle. And she liked to solve puzzles. Darcy took her hand, and led her across the line of dancers, letting go as they twirled through the circles forming around them. Dresses flared, coat-tails swung. And Lizzie Bennet danced through it all, eyeing Mr. Darcy curiously.

"So, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie spoke as she passed by him on the way down the line of dancers.

"Do you approve my sister spending so much time with your friend, Mr. Bingley?" Mr. Darcy didn't answer until they were once again side-by-side.

"I…don't particularly mind. Charles loves her, that is obvious. And she appears to love him in return. Whether that is true or not, I do not know." Lizzie smiled as they walked away, then returned. She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. They joined hands and waltzed around the circle.

"She loves him. She truly loves him." Darcy smiled.

"They make a fine match."

"What about you, Mr. Darcy? Who do you love?" Mr. Darcy laughed harshly, avoiding her gaze.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What about you, Elizabeth Bennet? Are you as heartless as you seem when it comes to love?" Lizzie smiled coldly.

"I just haven't found any man who is worth my time or concern." The dance ended and Lizzie curtsied to Mr. Darcy. He bowed and when he looked up, Lizzie Bennet was rushing out of the room into the pouring rain. He calmly walked towards Lizzie and once he reached the door, he sprinted out. He ran after Lizzie.

"Elizabeth Bennet! Lizzie!" The rain ran down his face. He could feel his clothes stick to his skin. He pressed on, running after Lizzie.

Elizabeth ran on, feeling tears running down her cheeks. Or was it the rain? She wasn't sure. _Heartless._ Did she really seem that heartless? Was she as horrible as she described others to be? She ran on.

He had said something. He shouldn't have said she was heartless. Despite the fact she seemed cold and cruel, she had feelings. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He had managed to insult the one woman he loved. He cursed himself inwardly, stopping and taking a shortcut to where he knew she was headed.

Lizzie turned and peered through the hazy rain. Darcy was gone. She sighed and stopped running. Walking slowly toward the large tree next to the graveyard, she felt the mud trap her shoes. She pulled her foot out of both her shoes and leaned against the bare tree that barely sheltered her from the rain. She sighed and buried her head into her hands. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. She struggled, trying to pull away. The arms let go. She ran a few feet away and turned to see Darcy standing underneath the tree.

"What do you want?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I…was wrong to say that. You aren't heartless." Lizzie frowned.

"No, you were right. I don't deserve such praise from anyone, for I am at fault more than I let on." She walked back to the tree and leaned against it, staring at the floor. Darcy took her hand, smiling at her gently.

"You are perfectly fine, Ms. Bennet." He let his hand stray to her cheek, touching it gently. Lizzie smiled, the rain catching onto her lashes. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, so pure. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her towards him. Their lips met. Darcy felt Lizzie's lip smile against his. He pulled away and let his forehead lean against hers.

"I love you." Lizzie blushed at this comment. She placed her arms around his neck and sighed, kissing him again. He put his arm around her waist and closed the gap between them. She pulled away and laughed quietly.

"You of all people. The one man I tell myself to stay away from and we fall in love. Irony abounds." He laughed and picked her up, bridal style. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked toward a small abandoned shed nearby. Lizzie smiled.

_Mother is going to have a fit about this._


End file.
